Beerus vs mewtwo
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODHSED DBX! Pre-Fight We open as beerus is seen eating some pudding just then a blitz appears as the pudding goes on beerus's face upon realizing this beerus screams out in rage and goes towards the cause of the blitz and it reveals to be mewtwo beerus takes his pudding and wipes it off angrily glaring at mewtwo mewtwo just laughs and turns his head knowing this is gonna be easy Fight HERE WE GO! or so he thought as beerus deflected the shadow ball much to his surprise mewtwo then is hit by a punch from beerus sending him into a tree mewtwo then blocks beerus's next punch however and sends him back into he luckily lands on his feet though mewtwo however throws a sudden shadow ball and it hit him in the face beerus is bleeding heavily from where the shadow ball hit mewtwo then force palms him in the face then throws several punches to his gut then finishes with a big strong kick to it beerus get's up but then mewtwo uses his telekinesis and throws him beerus however at the last second grab's mewtwo's tail then slams him into the ground giving him a bloody nose beerus then angrily punches into the physic pokemon's back several times breaking it a a bit but then mewtwo using his telekinesis grabs beerus's leg and slams beerus on his face then summons his two giant spoons to stab him but beerus is still going beerus then pulls out the spoons sets them down on the ground and runs towards mewtwo but mewtwo then uses his telekinesis to have him stay in place then uses shadow ball on the god of destruction jamming it into his leg beerus is then nailed down to the ground beerus then charges up and uses a kamehame ha mewtwo then charges up a gigantic shadow ball and fires back both having tremendous powers they both blow up both are out of breath as they pant mewtwo: screw this mewtwo then use his telekinesis to hold beerus in place mewtwo: die!!!! mewtwo then takes out his spoons and stabs them into beerus's head mewtwo: now for good measure mewtwo then unleashes a massive shadow ball the size of a spirit bomb onto beerus as a big explosion is seen berrus still stands but not for long as he explodes into a bloody mess mewtwo then nods as a trainer then carries it to a pokecenter mewtwo: human what are you doing? trainer: taking you to a pokecenter hopefully they can heal your nose mewtwo then relaxes as he place his head on the trainer's shoulder mewtwo: thank you DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS......MEWTWO! Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs